


Never Expected Chat

by BeyondLawlietDN



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondLawlietDN/pseuds/BeyondLawlietDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stuff that happens when Matt is involved in being friends with both Near and Mello. All that can be assumed is unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Expected Chat About What?

**Author's Note:**

> (Typed this 4 years ago)  
> I realized it'll be long so I think I will have to post it as two chapters...
> 
> Gamefreak- Matt  
> AlbinoPuzzle-Near  
> chocolateluvr-Mello
> 
> Disclaimer to Death Note and the characters

Chatroom  
Gamefreak logged on  
G- anyone on?  
AlbinoPuzzle logged on  
A- hey matt.  
G- how's it going?  
A- fine, you?  
G- I am frustrated!!! I CAN'T BEAT A LEVEL IN MY GAME!! T_T  
A- does Matt need help? If you do I guess I can help...  
G- YOU ARE A GAMER? O.O  
A- no... but I can learn  
G- games are an art but I do need help. Rrrrrrr!!  
A- ok. when should i?  
G- can you come tomorrow probably in case I cant figure it out still  
chocolateluvr logged on  
A- sure tomorrow sounds fine  
G- AWESOME YAY!! NEAR YOU ARE THE BEST!!  
C- what the hell is going on?  
A- tomorrow I am going to help matt with his game  
C- O.O SERIOUSLY YOU?!! HAHAHAHA XD  
G- at least he is willing and not going to make any dumb remarks XP  
C- well whatever  
A- I am curious of why matt likes playing video games...  
C- that is new. WAIT YOU NEVER WONDER WHY I LIKE CHOCOLATE!! DX  
A- uh... -_-''  
G- are you jealous mels?  
C- WTF?! NOOOO!!! >X(  
G- you are ;D  
C- GRRRRR WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!  
A- mello I do... I always wonder why mello loves chocolate...  
C- you do albino?  
A- ...yeah... I never had chocolate.  
C- O.O the hell?! GET IN MY ROOM NOW!!!  
G- demanding and what are you going to do with him ;)  
C- nothing you stupid perv! just going to give him chocolate!  
G- from your mouth? XD  
C- OMFG!!! I WILL KILL YOU LATER!! Near seriously come now.  
A- you sure? :/  
C- yes, I am not going to hurt you. but I better get you to show emotion *smirk*  
A- ....you won't hurt me but you want emotion...  
G- hey mels are you planning to do what I said two days ago as last resort?  
C- matt i might have to  
G- good luck. sorry Near I hope he goes easy on you.  
C- depends if he is stubborn  
A- I don't get it. matt what are you talking about?  
G- sorry I can't tell but sorry if you are sore after  
A- ??sore??  
C- anyway come in my room Near.  
chocolateluvr logged off  
G- do as he says...  
A- ...I am not liking what I sense but ya I should. bye matt.  
AlbinoPuzzle logged off  
Gamefreak logged off  
\----------Next day in the morning at 11:15am-------  
Gamefreak logged on  
G- Near?  
AlbinoPuzzle logged on 11:27am  
A- matt... :( I h... hate you...  
G- I AM SOOO SORRY!!!  
A- >:( really rape was what came to your stupid head.... I lost EVERY INNOCENCE I HAVE!!!  
G- so mels went all the way...  
A- AND HAVE HIS GAAAAAAAAAH IN ME!!!! YES!!! DAMN YOU ASSH---!!!  
G- you are sounding like mels.  
A- OH SHUT UP!! BYE!!!  
AlbinoPuzzle logged off  
G- oh boy... I am seriously screwed....  
chocolateluvr logged on  
C- Near??  
G- he just cussed me out and left...  
C- oh crap...  
G- did you seriously f--k him?  
C- ...yes and he showed emotions I never knew he had... I wish I hadn't though  
G- why? you have feelings for him?  
C- GODS NO!  
G- mels... you do...  
chocolateluvr logged off  
G- yes he does... and gave his virginity....  
Gamefreak logged off  
\--------Later that day 8:27pm---------  
chocolateluvr logged on  
C- Near please log on...  
AlbinoPuzzle logged on  
A- ....Mello...  
C- I am sooo sorry... I would take back what I did yesterday.  
A- too late  
C- Near please forgive me.  
A- why should I?  
C- ....I...  
A- mello what?  
C- love you...  
A- O.o seriously?  
C- yes  
A- ....I love Mello too....  
C- but you should hate me  
A- it wasn't your idea and I always love you  
C- since when?  
A- a week after I came into the Wammy House. you? when did you think?  
C- if I had to guess... two days after you showed up...  
A- that long.... what should we do about this Mello?  
C- I am not sure... you're the genius...  
A- I can't make a for sure move unless Mello agrees. I want Mello to decide.  
C- you sure?  
A- yes... I trust you...  
C- can I go to your room right now?  
A- of course Mello can come  
C- okay. well I wanna talk about it in person.  
A- alright see you here  
C- see ya  
chocolateluvr logged off  
AlbinoPuzzle logged off  
\-----------Next day 12:08pm--------  
Gamefreak logged on  
G- Mels? Near?  
ChocolatePuzzle logged on  
C- hello matt  
G- WTF? NEAR OR MELLO?  
C- Near  
G- what is with your log in name?  
C- you'll see :)  
G- O.o  
albinoluvr logged on  
A- Hey!  
G- O_O EVEN MORE WTF?! MELLO?!!  
A- yes what is it?  
G- even you have a new log in name  
A- duh mr observant. hey Near I see you already changed yours.  
C- yes I did Mello. matt don't you get it why Mello and I changed our log in name?  
G- I wanna guess but I don't wanna be wrong  
A- highly doubt you will  
C- ya what Mello said  
G- are you guys...  
C- what?  
A- what?  
G- hitched?  
A- told you wont be wrong  
C- yes thanks to you  
G- Near I had no idea you felt like that for mels. I should have figured tho. Mello well I didn't die.  
A- I still wanna beat you because I wish I could take back what I did to Near  
C- Mello I am yours so I am glad it was you and not anyone else. but yes Mello maybe just a punch if you still insist  
G- NEAR YOU WILL LET YOUR BOYFRIEND HIT ME?!  
C- yes it did hurt so it's only fair  
A- Near you are right on what happened that it was me and not anyone else and I will punch him for you and me.  
G- ...Mello + Near = touble for me  
A- you bet matt  
C- ^^ well for me it equals trouble for everyone. if anyone intend to hurt me they'll have to deal with Mello  
A- damn straight Near. although I don't want anyone to hurt you but me if we weren't lovers  
C- I am not sure what to say to that. well I love you for that.  
A- I love you too. Matt keep of me and Near being lovers to yourself until me and Near make it obvious  
G- okay.. what about Linda? she likes Near.  
C- oh right... Mello we should take care of that first  
A- Really? how should we?  
C- simple even if she ends up crying. so kiss me in front of her or come and hug me from behind then kiss.  
A- bold but i think it'll be more affective if you make the move  
G- mels is right. Near you kiss him. hmmmm how about mels you come to Near on purpose and Near you get excited and kiss him with your arms around his neck  
C- that sounds good. thanks matt  
A- sounds intriguing. I am excited. Near my love we should do it right now.  
C- sure and I know where she is right now. meet me in the common room, matt i think you'll enjoy watching so meet us there.  
G- HELL YES I WOULD!! SEE YOU BOTH THERE LOVE BIRDS!  
A- I'll take that since it's true. see ya matt and my love.  
albinoluvr logged off  
C- >///> see you matt  
ChocolatePuzzle logged off  
Gamefreak logged off 


	2. Never Expected Chat Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continues from "chapter" 1 so the same summary

\--------About four hours later 4:17pm--------  
albinoluvr logged on  
ChocolatePuzzle logged on  
Gamefreak logged on  
C- that went well  
G- OH YES IT TOTALLY DID!!! NEAR I NEVER SEEN AND I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER SEE YOU BE A JERK AND SERIOUS AGAIN!!!  
A- >:D HAHA my love is turning like me lolz! what else do you expect matt?  
G- true now I am getting worried  
C- don't worry that will be one of few times I will be like that  
G- but you actually made Linda cry so much that she might throw her guts out XD  
A- good for her. this time it's Near's doing and not mine that made her cry  
C- oh crap I forgot about Roger  
G- you should be fine since you threaten her Near  
A- you said the most brilliant thing my love. something I would have said but it seems I am turning you a bit like me  
C- no it was just logical  
G- Near say it again since I am still in disbelief  
C- sigh... I'll pretend you're Linda... ok matt...  
G- okay just say it  
C- Look Linda if anyone ask you why you are crying tell them it was me. Go tell them to beat me up all they want. Go away and hate me. Loath me and tell anyone or Roger about me and Mello and you will hear from me and I won't be nice at all. I dnt think you want me to unleash my anger I kept behind my emotionless self. Run away and leave me, MELLO AND MATT ALONE!! All three of us don't want you in our life.  
G- man I can't believe to hear it again. thanks for including me because she is major annoying.  
C- you're welcome  
A- I think it's even more hillarious that all three of us went to get refreshments and food in celebration. HAHAHA!! XD BEST DAY!  
C- it was fun  
G- Haha you bet. I enjoy that you two didn't get mushy when I am with you two.  
C- well I keep that for only Mello  
A- yea damn straight. we will only show so much for people to be dumbfounded and with you will just be limited.  
G- if you think about it won't take long for everyone to find out since I have a feeling Linda will tell about Near. I know that someone will go confront Near and Mels you protect him and say "touch my boyfriend and you die"  
A- hey that not a bad idea  
C- yea I like it, thanks  
G- uh you're welcome love birds  
A- shut up  
G- hey hey wait there it's just shorter to say than "Mels and Near"  
C- I guess  
A- yea well only for that reason okay please  
G- you got it Mels. is it okay to say I love you both?  
C- sure luv you too  
A- yea why not, luv u too. but Near I love you more.  
C- I know I love Mello more too.  
A- ;) you better  
C- lol  
G- my life is finally gotten interesting and not just around video games!!  
A- O.o okay then...  
C- uh huh...

\------------------------------------------------  
Matt, Near and Mello continued the casual conversation for a hour and a half. Matt was right about Linda telling someone. That same someone then confronted Near and Mello did say what Matt told him to say. So everyone found out that way. The guys got aggravated about them getting together and the girls thought it was disturbing and sweet. Near and Mello got used to it easily and kissed openly every now and then. Mello and Near made sure to not forget or ignore Matt.

Well after being together for a month Matt got a girlfriend named Anna. Anna is the same age as Matt and is 4th in line for the title L. They got attracted to each other for their liking for video games. Mello and Near then realize they won't hear or see Matt often anymore because the constant video game playing with Anna. Sometimes Anna and Near would hang out and talk about their boyfriends. So you can say Near is the girl in the relationship. Matt and Mello bought flowers for their lovers which made them excited and happy. That day they went on a double date.

Near drifted from Mello to get him a chocolate bar while Anna did the same except she bought Matt the game he really wanted to play in return of recieving flowers from him. When they return to their lover, both Mello and Matt smiled and kissed their lover. Pretty much they still have obsticles and class to think about on the side but they all manage perfectly and their future was going well. Let's all wish them the best in their relationship.  
\---End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna is a made up character.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued to chapter 2


End file.
